Turbo Ultimate Mode
Turbo Ultimate Mode (unofficial name) is Professor Mortum's second and last Turbo Mode. It debuted in Team Turbo Fusion-Tek. TV Show Animated Films Max Steel: Team Turbo Fusion-Tek Shortly after La Fiera, C.Y.T.R.O. and Tempestra recovered from Mortum's control, they attacked him and ultimately destroyed him. However, Mortum remade himself with the bodies of other Robot Zombies and transformed himself into a hybrid of a crab/scorpion and a human. He then commands Max and his team to obey him, even though that Max sarcastically replies that this would be a violation between the groups of superheroes. Mortum then releases an energy wave that knocks down Max and his team, but they manage to hide temporarily. While Mortum was approaching them, Steel was talking about the brain bank that the villain created while he dissected Steel. After Max understands how the brain bank works and how it could be used to defeat Mortum, he tackles with his team, but they ultimately fail. Mortum then releases his robot zombie army, who tries to absorb the brainwaves of La Fiera, Tempestra and C.Y.T.R.O.. After Mortum says that Max and his team were all alone, Tempestra shouts that they were never alone because they were a team, and share her powers with Max, and later, La Fiera and C.Y.T.R.O. share their powers as well. After Turbo Mega Mode is created, Max gets the upper hand and easily dismembers Mortum using each special ability of his friends. In an desperate attempt of winning the battle, Mortum releases an energy ray directly to Max, but he blocks it with his Connect-Tek sword and slowly gets closer to Mortum, at the same time saying that he stole all that power and finally, that he was nothing without it. He then stabs the sword into the villain's energy sphere, making the Connect-Tek be exposed. Max releases an energy wave that destroys the device and Mortum starts to glow and the corpses of the zombies slowly start falling from him. Mortum shortly after finally starts to glows until he completely disappears. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Mortum is a way stronger than an average individual due to his enormous size. He was even capable of knocking down La Fiera and C.Y.T.R.O. with only one hit. *'Superhuman Durability:' Mortum's armor is incredibly durable. *'Blades:' He has giant blades for hands. *'Drill:' Mortum can levitate other robot zombies and make them weapons out of them. He created a light blue drill in his right hand. *'Energy Wave:' Mortum can release a strong wave of his energy that can take down everything around him. He also had this ability on his other forms. Weaknessess *'Brain Bank:' Mortum's brain bank is capable of storing endless amounts of brainwaves and is his weak point in this form. If the energy sphere on Mortum's abdomen is hit, the brain bank will be exposed and could be destroyed, which would make Mortum lose all his powers. *'Lack of Regeneration:' Unlike other modes produced by Mortum, this mode is not made out of Connect-Tek poligons (instead, it is made of corpses of robot zombies) and thus Mortum is not capable of regenerating himself. Appearance Mortum's Turbo Scorpion Mode differs greatly from other modes produced by him, mainly in the size and appearance. It retains the same color scheme as seen on his other forms, but this time he has the bright blue added in various parts of his body, most notable on the large skull on his torso. In terms of constitution, Mortum's body is made out of robot zombies, and therefore he is not capable of regenerating himself. The poligon on the center of his forehead his missing, he has two horns protuding from each side of his head, with the right one being shorter and smaller and the left one being larger. His shoulders have many irregular rocks colored in black and bright blue and a large and shattered skull on his chest and rest of the torso. The skull has white glowing eyes and small teeths protecting the glowing energy sphere. His decaying arms have many irregular poligons and he has weapons for hands, generally using large blades or a drill with the same feel as his armor. He has four legs protuding from his torso which resembles a crab. He has bright blue skulls on his knees and each leg have a metal support under the original leg. Gallery Trivia *Mortum's helmet resemble Dragonborn 's Iron Helmet from the Elder Scrolls franchise. *The toy form of Mortum's Scorpion mode is very different from his animated counterpart. Category:Turbo Modes Category:Transformations Category:Mortum's Arsenal